kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Paige Hyland
Paige Mackenzie Hyland is a model and former competitive dancer. Paige began training at Reign Dance Productions at the age of two, where her mom Kelly danced as a child and where her older sister Brooke and older brother Josh were dancing at the time. Several years later, Paige joined the Abby Lee Dance Company, which was the competitive stem of RDP. In 2011, Paige, Brooke, and Kelly were cast on season 1 of Lifetime's hit reality series Dance Moms. Paige and Brooke were regularly yelled at and humiliated on the show due to Abby's dislike for their mother. By 2013, the Hylands had had enough and quit dancing at the ALDC. However, due to their contract with Collins Avenue, they still had to show up to film the show. In 2014, following a physical altercation between Kelly and Abby, the Hylands left Dance Moms. Charges were filed against Abby labeling her as emotionally and verbally abusive, and a lawsuit was pursued. Since leaving the show, the Hyland family has lived a semi-normal life. Paige is currently attending a public high school in Pennsylvania and models from time to time. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company (Outside of "Dance Moms") with Abby Lee Dance Company (on "Dance Moms") Trivia *Paige's first ever dance trio was with Chloe Lukasiak and her brother, Josh. *During her time on "Dance Moms," Paige performed the least solos out of all the original elite team members of the Abby Lee Dance Company. *When Paige was little, she wanted to be a Rockette when she grew up, but said that if she didn't dance, she wanted to be a physical therapist or work with mentally challenged children. *During the third and fourth seasons of "Dance Moms," Abby said that Paige and her sister Brooke weren't part of her studio and only showed up to shoot the show. *Paige's favorite school subject is math. *Paige has been best friends with Chloe Lukasiak since she was two years old. They met on their first day of dance classes and held hands the entire class. *Paige got braces in late July of 2012, but by early May of 2014, they were removed. *Her favorite dance style is musical theater. Gallery 67CD0495-518C-4209-8FFE-7509FF26587B.JPG A8C6CFEC-B09C-48A2-8F9C-E0BD6B2EB5D8.JPG 2C93F157-6482-4188-B3E1-8397BCC0EAC8.JPG|Paige, Chloe, and Ryleigh's selfie 8E631E22-1F25-4DCD-8C4B-D86969B7221F.PNG|Brooke, Kendall, Ryleigh, Paige, and Chloe F51629A5-04B7-4525-8076-A61844BD1D30.PNG 7EA68824-D51C-4E8F-869E-9386B2DC8709.JPG|Paige and Chloe with a fan 764C0E8B-8728-41D5-9308-7F7120DC3402.PNG|Paige and Nina 4D547E00-2594-439A-A228-D4BFD42C3031.JPG|Paige getting an award at DMA B474C168-0ECC-4D58-B013-A9BB4B5291AB.JPG|Paige and Brittany Pent showing off their awards FA44319A-D60F-4027-81C2-BE79DA9B2FE4.JPG|Paige with the girls paige-hyland-12827.jpg 8333D98F-C63B-428B-8825-953F861FAD85.PNG 6004e4f3fbe55fbf8fb6adb70943fbc5.jpg bee1190759714a1a26699dd32f969fca.jpg C1WXloKUcAE-H0g.jpg EvB6UQqw.jpg paige-hyland-12785.jpg paige-hyland-dance-moms-scott-gries-lifetime.jpg Nickelodeon's 2015 HALO Awards Paige & Brooke at HALO.jpg Hylands at HALO (03).jpg Hylands at HALO (02).jpg Hylands at HALO (04).jpg Hylands at HALO (05).jpg Hylands at HALO (07).jpg Hylands at HALO (08).jpg Hylands at HALO (09).jpg Hylands at HALO (11).jpg Hylands at HALO (01).jpg Hylands at HALO (10).jpg Hylands at HALO (12).jpg External Links *Official Site *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter *Instagram *VSCO (1) *VSCO (2) *VSCO (3) *VSCO (4) *VSCO (5) *VSCO (6) *Pheed *Tumblr *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:Hyland Sisters Category:Multi-Talented Category:Female Grown-Ups